<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>忘返 by singingsalmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113318">忘返</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon'>singingsalmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>忘返</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十九號公路究竟有什麼秘密誰也不曉得，除了我奶奶。</p><p> </p><p>每個月底我們全家都會到鄉下拜訪奶奶。奶奶總要和我耳提面命幾句：千萬不要獨自一人踏上二十九號公路，尤其三號隧道更是險上加險。老是一成不變的話。</p><p> </p><p>即使聽過無數遍了，我下一次仍會被她怪里怪氣的模樣激起一身雞皮疙瘩，有時還莫名出現了被偷窺的感覺，果然偏遠地區就是盛傳軼聞，我逕自下了結論。</p><p> </p><p>老一輩的人說：「好奇心害死貓。」這句話是不無道理的，但若人人都怯怯懦懦，我們的文明又該如何更加壯闊呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>恰逢良機，媽媽要我到鎮上的商店為奶奶添些新的日用品，在山腳下的奶奶家與相比之下繁榮許多的平原地區之間，可是隔了不短的距離，然而到鬧區只有兩項選擇，若不想耗上半天等一天僅四班的公車，就只能徒步穿過公路。說實話，我一點也不害怕，我壓根兒不信那兒有什麼邪門邪路的東西會把我生吞活剝。但要是如此一來便可以躲過未來所有的考試和成年後的職場人生，這想法又替公路這個選項增添一股吸引力。</p><p> </p><p>沒什麼好怕的，現在才下午三點。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小腿開始發酸，我猛地回頭一望，身後是一片看似無盡的黑色柏油路，奶奶家一旁的青山此刻成了兩天前我掌心裡的飯糰。匆忙出門，沒帶上零嘴，帆布袋中只有一罐兩公升的水，目前還剩一半，節制一些撐到鎮上再買一瓶應該不成問題。</p><p> </p><p>走到才剛能看見隧道的地方，隧道路口還小得與鼻孔無異，從我所在之處望去，看不見裡頭有任何光亮。我停下腳步喝了些水後才繼續前進。水裡好像有咖啡因，心跳不知為何開始變得急遽，隨著和隧道之距的拉近，一股難以名狀的感覺也愈發張狂地掐上我的心臟。</p><p> </p><p>依稀能感覺到，它在呼喚我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>遠處的黑洞彷彿來自宇宙，有一股強大的吸力拉著我加快腳步朝它邁進，大腦放棄思考，沒有任何掙扎的念頭，我到最後幾尺甚至拖著鉛塊般的腿小跑步了起來。</p><p> </p><p>終於抵達傳說中的三號隧道了。“三”並不特別，全國也不只一條三號隧道，只是眼前這位三號選手頭上還冠了寫上二十九號公路的帽子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>以前每次回家時，我都躺在後座睡得不省人事，睜開眼時車已經停好在大廈的地下室停車場了，自然不知道從山腳開車到隧道究竟要費多少時間。</p><p> </p><p>再二十分鐘就晚上六點了，再一小時我就要變成刀俎魚肉了。</p><p> </p><p>早知如此就乖乖帶著單字書去公車站背。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>隧道比想像中還長，我看不見它的出口。縱使頂部架設了兩兩間隔相當遙遠的照明設備，黃橙色的關係，整條路顯得既昏暗又陰沉。</p><p> </p><p>我再度加快了步伐，因為平靜的湖水被風吹起了波波漣漪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>噠、噠、噠。</p><p> </p><p>是跟鞋的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>我低頭確認，踩在腳下的確實是上周新買的白鞋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>噠、噠、噠噠噠、噠噠噠噠噠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我不敢回頭。</p><p> </p><p>我錯了，本來還打算到鎮上順路買當地新開的黑糖珍珠鮮奶，而黑糖與鮮奶現在正一一在腦中向我告別。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>兩種腳步聲在空曠的水泥隧道裡來回衝撞，一聲比一聲來得急切。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>噠噠噠噠、噠噠、噠噠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>聲音離我忽遠忽近，為了壯膽，我每一步都刻意用盡全力踏地，製造出巨大的回音，好掩蓋那急促的跟鞋腳步聲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>噠、噠。</p><p> </p><p>停了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我下意識鬆了一口氣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「姜澀琪。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“姜澀琪”三個字在左右的水泥牆間宛如孩子嬉戲般來回跑跳，而我彷彿被這聲輕柔的呼喚緊錮身軀。嚥下口水，四肢竟無法動彈。</p><p> </p><p>聲音比自己所想的要來的顫抖許多，恐懼從齒縫間爭先恐後的逃竄而出，「對不起，我不是姜澀琪。」</p><p> </p><p>「是嗎？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我內心無措得想一頭撞暈在牆上。著急地打開手機螢幕一看，不出所料，荒郊野外的我果然失了訊號。</p><p> </p><p>絕望地按下電源鍵關掉螢幕，右手垂回腰側時，我看見腳尖前多了一雙白色皮鞋。</p><p> </p><p>暫且沒辦法估測女人與我的確切距離，因為我始終緊握雙拳，死死盯著自己的白色球鞋，就連尖叫的力氣也逃之夭夭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「那你是誰？」前方傳來溫柔的嗓音，我死命抑制住抬起頭的衝動，開了顫動不已的口，說：「她是我奶奶。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>白色皮鞋似乎有些踉蹌地退了兩三步，我聽見她輕輕的歎息：「是這樣啊，澀琪，都做奶奶了呢。」</p><p> </p><p>「您…」</p><p> </p><p>「抬頭讓我看看你好嗎？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>這句話像是課堂中做了個好夢卻突然被老師點名回答問題，於是旁邊的同學趕緊搖醒自己，一樣地令人驚恐，一樣都沒能來得及擬好草稿準備說詞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我的腿不停發抖，一句話也說不出口，我沒辦法面對，我需要當場昏厥。</p><p> </p><p>「拜託你了。」</p><p> </p><p>還沒來得及意識到自己做了什麼，一張傾國傾城的美貌就輕輕著落在我眼底。於是我在頃刻間相信，飛雁會忘了鼓動翅膀而墜地，魚群會因為羞怯漸漸沉入河底。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「你和你奶奶真像。」她的微笑和棉花糖一樣淡而甜，恐懼被包裹在糖絲裡化為雲彩。</p><p> </p><p>看過奶奶約中年時的照片，當時的她雖已有些歲數，笑容卻仍帶著稚氣。</p><p> </p><p>「才不像。」我能感覺到自己的下巴還在打顫。</p><p> </p><p>眼前的女人伸出蒼白的手，把掌心向下的拳頭翻上而後攤平手掌，掌心躺著一張黑白合照，我認出那是留著一頭烏黑秀髮的奶奶與剪了薄薄瀏海的女人十指緊扣，兩人的頭靠向彼此並掛著淡淡的微笑，讓相機記錄下美好的時刻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「送你，當作我們的見面禮。」</p><p> </p><p>然後我的視線迎來一片黑暗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>醒來時我發現自己躺在奶奶的房間，廚房傳來烹煮的聲音讓我確定不是夢境。我想起身到客廳倒杯水喝，喉嚨簡直乾得像沙漠，才剛坐起身卻因為使不上力而直直倒回枕頭。</p><p> </p><p>直到這時我才發現自己從醒來開始便一直緊握著左手，我攤開手掌一看，那張黑白照片安穩的睡在我手上，和昨晚我看見它的第一眼有些不同的是，照片右上角疑似因我過力的緊握而皺了一小塊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不是夢，昨晚真的遇見一個女人了。</p><p> </p><p>突然想起沒能買回來的日用品，我瞬間驚坐起身，大腦高速運轉，思考著該如何編造一個符合常理的故事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我甚至沒能來的及開一個蹩腳的頭，奶奶就推開半掩的木門，手裡端著一杯水走了進來。我接過那杯溫水，一飲而盡後，奶奶帶著笑意看著我。</p><p> </p><p>我沒有說謊的天份，天生就容易露出破綻，結結巴巴的語句更是顯得我有多麼愚蠢。所以這次我選擇開門見山，把手中的照片交給奶奶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>原以為她會大驚失色，但奶奶只是平靜的盯著照片。我小心翼翼地瞅著她的臉色，卻分不清是為悲喜。</p><p> </p><p>「路雲呀，知道為什麼我不准你到公路去了嗎？」我以為奶奶生氣了，於是默默地低下頭表示自己知錯。</p><p> </p><p>「傻孩子，我不是在責備你，是擔心你迷路。」</p><p> </p><p>我疑惑地眨眼，「可是，奶奶，公路就直直一條，怎麼會迷路？」</p><p> </p><p>我發現奶奶孩子氣的笑照片上相去不遠，只是我面前的她眼角已生了許多皺紋，而昨晚碰上的女人肌膚雖蒼白卻平滑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「走到路的盡頭愛情就結束了，而沒有結果的愛，就會永遠不停地在一條路上打轉。」</p><p> </p><p>我不明白奶奶想告訴傳達的是什麼，思索了半天後，尷尬地摸了摸後腦勺說：「奶奶，你想不想見她？」</p><p> </p><p>奶奶沒有說話，又微微一笑，笑中總摻雜了淡淡的憂傷。</p><p> </p><p>「路雲，沒用的，我已經看不到她了。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我編了個漏洞百出的藉口放棄晚餐，這次我學乖了，向兩條街外的秀英奶奶借腳踏車，一路用力踩著踏板全力飛馳到公路。公路兩旁都是山丘，到了夜晚變成黑幕的他們似乎嗜光，老舊的路燈無法起太大的照明作用。</p><p> </p><p>我把單車停在隧道口，抬起頭看著以水泥建成的半圓入口上頭，那裡已經攀上了放肆的條條藤蔓，同時也把某些記憶一同塵封在裡頭。</p><p> </p><p>我踏著幾近無聲的步伐沿著牆壁前進，走了約一分鐘卻還沒聽見高跟鞋的聲音。探出手撫上了斑駁的牆面，時代的痕跡讓我的心瞬間顫動起來。</p><p> </p><p>沒有放下染上塵土的手，我維持著手貼牆壁的姿勢又走了幾步，直到指頭底下出現不同於水泥的顏色才停下腳步。</p><p> </p><p>我打開手機的手電筒想看個仔細，上頭是字跡細小的「我愛你」，像是作弊怕被發現的小抄一樣小心，我覺得這份愛滿是謹慎與躲藏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「本來要親自帶你來看的，沒想到你居然自己發現了。」女人的聲音突然在我身後響起，惹得我一身戰慄。</p><p> </p><p>回過頭看她，她的臉上掛著我讀不出的表情。</p><p> </p><p>我的嘴開開合合了幾次，最後就只吐出了這麼一句話：「奶奶說她很想你。」</p><p> </p><p>女人的表情立刻垮了下來，我微微低下頭小心翼翼地偷瞄她的反應，只見她的臉頰滑過一道晶瑩，聲音也變得顫抖破碎。她把手伸向我像是想握住我的手，卻在指尖即將相觸之前縮了回去。</p><p> </p><p>我看見她苦笑著，「忘了我吧。請你幫我轉告澀琪，柱現奶奶說，忘了我，然後好好活著。你也不要再來找我了，這麼晚很危險的。」</p><p> </p><p>我小聲重複著「柱現奶奶」四個字，不停地複誦像是要把這幾個字刻上心頭。</p><p> </p><p>「好了！別再重複了！」</p><p> </p><p>我疑惑地抬起頭，看見她慘白的臉居然蒙上一層粉紅。還是沒忍住笑了出來，看她有些惱羞的模樣我居然覺得有趣。</p><p> </p><p>「您和我奶奶歲數應該差不多吧？所以，嗯，叫柱現奶奶怎麼了？」</p><p> </p><p>「傻子，你奶奶認識我的時候我都死了五十多年了。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>踏入家門時，震撼仍緊揪著我的心不放，魂不守舍的模樣讓奶奶對我皺起了眉頭，沒理會一旁不斷質問我到哪裡鬼混去的媽媽，抓上我的後領把我拎到她的臥室。</p><p> </p><p>奶奶對著我打量了一番，又前前後後地檢查了一遍，甚至比海關還要仔細，確認沒有什麼異狀後，她才放下重擔般地吐了一口長長的氣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「你這傢伙！怎麼聽不懂人話？非得要我生氣嗎？」我第一次見奶奶失了以往溫和的形象，食指用力地戳在我的肩上。</p><p> </p><p>青少年就是不服輸，沒頂嘴就會不爽快。</p><p> </p><p>「我又沒怎樣？現在不就好好地站在這裡嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>奶奶抓住我衣領的手悄悄地加重了力道，「你知不知道…」，她的聲音不知為何顫抖地像我頭一回在隧道裡遇見柱現那樣，「你到底知不知道，在隧道裡徘徊這麼久，就是要抓交替的啊！」有些過激的情緒，導致奶奶的尾音出現些許裂痕，她的焦慮顯而易見。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我沒思考過關於柱現的事情，甚至連她是如何離開人世的都不曾打算詢問。我害怕觸碰她的瘡疤，怕我又落入另一段以悲劇收場的電影。我自以為是地開啟濾鏡把想視而不見的細節一一抹去，儘管我明瞭這是一個相當殘忍的行為。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「奶奶，那句“我愛你”，是你留下的嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>奶奶瞬間放開抓住我的手，任憑它無力地垂落至身側，有如那些我尚未釐清卻依稀能感受到無奈的情感。</p><p> </p><p>「那不是“我愛你”，只是時間裡舉無輕重的斑駁而已。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>佛洛伊德所發表的“夢的解析”提及，夢是潛意識的偽裝變形，用曖昧又清晰的方式提醒你的渴望、過往或創傷。然而我在太陽升起前從那團混沌中逃出時，卻無法將其歸類為何。</p><p> </p><p>我看見熊熊烈火吞噬掉整條隧道，幽暗深處不停傳出的淒厲哀嚎與求救，一點又一點地堵塞了我的呼吸。我的雙腳無視大腦的使喚，緩緩地步向火喉。大量的消防車與醫護人員先後來到現場，卻沒有任何人上前阻止我，似乎是披上了哈利的隱形斗篷。</p><p> </p><p>我在一旁從午時待到三更，當搜救人員宣布已發現最後一具遺體，將蓋著白布的擔架抬出被燒得焦黑的隧道外並下令收隊時，我站起身走向那句大體。遺體已經面目全非得幾乎無法辨認身份，輪廓勉強算完整的雙耳居然成了我識出她的關鍵。</p><p> </p><p>那隻明顯比右耳朝外的左耳廓，是柱現。</p><p> </p><p>我很肯定她一定是柱現。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我在夢裡哭得上氣不接下氣後醒了過來。摸摸自己的臉頰，一點淚痕也沒有。夢境宛如親臨現場，大火在我清醒過後一遍遍地重新在腦海裡吞下無助的她。</p><p> </p><p>洗漱過後，我坐在餐桌前用筷子夾起作為早餐的肉片，遍地白布的景象在剎那間涌入腦海，頓時胃部一陣翻攪，我扔下碗筷捂著嘴轉身跑進廁所。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一陣混亂中，有一隻手輕輕地拍著我的背。我打開水龍頭，把嘴角邊的嘔吐物清洗掉後，抬起頭望向鏡子。奶奶百感交雜的視線在鏡子裡與我交匯，鏡面的髒污提醒我所處的世界無論如何都觸不及腦海中的任何一道焦痕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>見我平復後，奶奶牽著我到她的書房。這間書房平時都上了鎖，然而似乎除了我，誰也不對裡頭的秘密感興趣。</p><p> </p><p>一齊走進房內後，奶奶謹慎地不忘把門關上。站定後，我環顧四周，沒有海格的大蜘蛛，更沒有湯姆瑞斗的日記，只有牆上掛了大大小小的人像畫作，畫框一角都被細心地註上日期。最後，我的視線落在一對接吻的戀人畫像，畫框上的鉛筆筆跡是“1968年8月1日的裴柱現”。</p><p> </p><p>「遇見她的那一年，我23歲。為了趕上第一班開往首爾的公車，不得不連夜趕路。那時這裡還沒有公車靠站，只能到市區去搭車。進了隧道後就像你一樣，聽見了高跟鞋清脆的聲音。我走了很久很久，久到以為穿越時空，還是走不出三號隧道。」</p><p> </p><p>我回想那晚的情況，但畫面放映到她交到我手上的照片便嘎然而止。</p><p> </p><p>我著急地想反駁，但奶奶用極輕的力道捏了我的肩膀，示意我不要打斷。</p><p> </p><p>「我年輕時不相信有科學無法解釋的世界，自然不把走不到出口這件事放在心上，認為是疲累拖慢了步伐。然後…」</p><p> </p><p>「然後白色皮鞋就出現了對不對？」</p><p> </p><p>「不對。」奶奶的嘴抿成一條線，「然後我身後就出現一輛轎車失控地撞上水泥牆。但是因為車速不快，駕駛雖然滿面鮮血，但還能從副駕駛座爬出車外打電話叫救護車。」</p><p> </p><p>聽見奶奶不是目擊到死亡車禍我旋即鬆了口氣，畢竟那樣慘烈的場面對一個人的身心是會造成一定程度的傷害的。</p><p> </p><p>「頭破血流的男人被送上救護車時，我發現有個女人站在不遠處面無表情地盯著一大群人，那時我以為是鑑識人員就沒有多想。等到醫警人員都離去後，我再往剛剛女人所站的方向看去，她的目光早就死死地鎖在我身上了。」</p><p> </p><p>「奶奶，所以那場車禍…」</p><p> </p><p>奶奶聞聲後隨即垂下了眼眸「對。是她為了投胎替自己製造的機會。你好奇的是，為什麼我始終平安無事對吧？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>奶奶從床沿起身走向書桌，拉開了其中一層抽屜，拿起放在最上層的一張紙，那是一張樂譜，背面空白處則是裴柱現的速寫。</p><p> </p><p>“1966，柱現小姐”</p><p> </p><p>這幅沒有記上日期。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「摸不著頭緒吧？我偷偷告訴你，你奶奶我小時候憨厚得被村民稱作熊一樣的孩子，每當回憶過往時，我都懷疑自己那時是不是發展遲緩。那天，我覺得自己即將成為替身的當下，我居然從沉重雜亂的背包裡翻出歌唱表演的樂譜，再拿出我攢了許久的錢才買的進口素描筆，用畢生最快的速度替她畫了一張速寫。當她冰涼的手指抵在我的喉部微微使力時，我像個腦子被雷劈中的傢伙，雙手把樂譜高高舉起大喊著姐姐真的很美。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我無疑是抱著聆聽一段淒美羅曼史的心態坐在這裡，而聽到這裡的我只剩目瞪口呆。</p><p> </p><p>「想不到吧？不過為什麼我突然覺得很好笑呀？」奶奶在我身邊自顧自地笑到流淚。</p><p> </p><p>「康路雲，你翅膀硬了是不是？沒大沒小的，做什麼用關愛傻子的眼神看你奶奶？」</p><p> </p><p>等到奶奶的理智陸陸續續返家後，她才清了清嗓子繼續帶著我在時間軸上遊走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我們柱現後來當然放開在我脖子上的手了呀。她用那隻手拿著畫端詳了一陣子，開口說話的時候連聲音也和個頭一樣嬌小。」</p><p> </p><p>她說，我沒有你畫的這麼好看。</p><p> </p><p>「我當下本來就沒有什麼多餘的心思，我先聲明！你奶奶不是比較那個嘛…用你們年輕人的話解釋大概就是…」</p><p> </p><p>「直男癌！」康路雲搶答得分。</p><p> </p><p>「…大概吧？我也不太清楚你說的是什麼啦。總之，我順從著自己的內心，看著我們柱現的眼睛說，姐姐真的很美，這麼近看還特別可愛。」</p><p> </p><p>我驚呼一聲，畢竟真摯的稱讚才是真正撩人心房的情話，「然後呢？然後呢？你們在隧道裡幹嘛了？」</p><p> </p><p>「…你這孩子和你奶奶說話能不能不要口不擇言的？」奶奶瞇起眼的表情看起來像是等會兒要和媽媽告狀。我已經被教訓得習以為常了，有輸過沒怕過，社會在走，話術要溜。</p><p> </p><p>奶奶的聲音替我的內心戲按下暫停播放，「我說完之後，她就頭也不回的走了。我站起身繼續趕路，結果沒一會兒就出了隧道。這張是我筆下的第一個她，一旁只記上年份是因為我想我們不會再見面了。」</p><p> </p><p>「結果一畫就是好幾年。」</p><p> </p><p>奶奶綻開燦爛的笑容，和照片上的她一樣洋溢著幸福，這正是吸引我隔日又再度踏進隧道一探究竟的原因。他們的情感在這偏遠的小鎮膨脹再膨脹，如巨大泡泡一樣將我包覆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>奶奶再次出聲前，突然轉過身去背對我，她的聲音帶著些許羞赧，是青澀的愛戀。</p><p> </p><p>「後來因為固定到首爾習畫，經常通勤，當然也是夜半趕路，我們就經常見面啦。」</p><p> </p><p>奶奶說，你不要看她正經八百的模樣，書本是不可用封面評斷的。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，裴柱現。”奶奶從第二次開始，一抵達隧道就會這樣大喊，並且持續了好一段時間。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而那位柱現奶奶卻對此頗有微詞。奶奶說，她揪著她的耳朵命令，從現在起，叫姐姐。</p><p> </p><p>「奶奶，能快轉到你們的曖昧階段嗎？」果不其然我奶奶也同樣地擰了我的耳朵，要我安靜聽故事，不要要求這麼多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我們那個年代不一樣，知道嗎？最多就是描繪她的模樣時，看見一綹髮絲落下會替她勾到耳後而已。你不要跟我提西蒙波娃，我那時是青澀的少年。至於照片，那時我已經26歲了，百般思忖下才決定到首爾找一份穩定的工作。出發前一個多月我找來朴秀英，她一聽我要到二十九號公路想也沒想就連聲拒絕，是我再三保證不會出事她才勉強答應的。」</p><p> </p><p>我印象中的秀英奶奶總是掛著迷人的微笑，奶奶說她年輕時可性感了，眾人都為之傾倒。</p><p> </p><p>我問奶奶她是否和裴柱現提過當時艷麗動人的秀英奶奶，她聽完後一巴掌拍在我頭上，卻什麼話也沒說，我懷疑是她的直男癌惹裴柱現不開心了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我帶著秀英到三號隧道前，自己小跑步進去要她在外頭稍等，那時候已經親近到每次我才向內走沒幾步，柱現就踩著高跟鞋，噠、噠、噠地跑到我面前抱住我。我們像平常一樣擁抱數秒後，便牽著她的手往秀英所在的隧道口走。我在陽光投射不到的地方就停了下來，聰明吧？然後我請秀英幫我和隧道合照，儘管她不斷用看瘋子一樣的眼光，向我確認這真的並非玩笑。當然啦，和隧道合照只是個幌子。後來我可是冒著風險地把相機帶到朋友的黑房，沖曬也得小心翼翼地不被發現，你想，若秀英看到照片上的我莫名其妙牽著一個人，她還不嚇昏嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>秀英奶奶氣場這麼強，沒那麼容易暈吧。</p><p> </p><p>「奶奶，那您…」，我用試探的語氣問著：「您到首爾以後呢？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她輕輕嘆了口氣，縱然我心中早已明白這故事終究不會有眷屬，濃烈的愛也沒有出路，還是不免地鼻酸起來。</p><p> </p><p>「上路那天，我走到隧道中段了，卻還不見柱現。頓時我多麼希望能同第一次被困在隧道裡那樣，就在這兒永遠和我的柱現一起，哪也不去。我一股腦兒的把行李全卸下隨意扔在地上，坐在柏油路面上忍著澎湃的淚水。這時她才從某個角落出現，走到我身邊坐下。我說我不想去了，她什麼話也沒說。我轉頭看她，就瞬間被她扯著領子拉過去接吻。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>許多成人總說年輕的約定是蛹，最後不見得都能蛻變為蝶，那些數不清的來不及兌現，當初再美好再亮麗，都會被漫漫人生刷洗得漸漸褪去色彩。</p><p> </p><p>於是我奶奶以不會褪色的白，悄悄在牆上刻下沒能親口傳達、親手給予的期待與未來。她沒有落款，奶奶說沒有署名的卡片才能被牢牢記住，一旦情感足夠深刻，收件者絕對不會希望自己忘記這份柔軟來自生命中的哪個擁抱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我走出隧道的那一刻，我們的故事就到了盡頭，儘管它連個明確的開頭也沒有。我在大城市裡與世浮沉，遵守無法打破的生存法則，結婚、生子。年輕的我還在留公路，牆上的愛意變得斑駁，卻仍在隧道中徘徊；而此時身為你的奶奶，我正和你分享著無法放下的遺憾。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我的奶奶隨著時間的洪流被推移前行，徒留青澀的姜澀琪在隧道內不確定該何從何去。</p><p> </p><p>我忽然記起一件重要的事情，「奶奶，裴柱現要你忘了她，好好生活。」</p><p> </p><p>「可是我不想。我要放任無疾而終的感情在有她的地方流連忘返，而不是把我生命中最純粹的一部分也帶回殘酷的現實世界。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>隔天我起了個大早，顧不得豐盛的早餐就借走秀英奶奶的單車直奔隧道。停好腳踏車後，我全力衝刺跑入前方的晦暗。</p><p> </p><p>「裴柱現！」我大吼。</p><p> </p><p>「你聽得見嗎？聽得見吧？我只播一次，聽好哦。」</p><p> </p><p>我拿出手機打開錄音檔，接上藍芽喇叭後，按下了播放鍵。</p><p> </p><p>「裴柱現，柱現姐姐。柱現呀，我們柱現。」</p><p> </p><p>「對不起，現在我所能做的就是把我忘返的青春送給你。我愛你。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「啪」一聲，是鞋跟斷裂的聲音。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>